Shattered Glass: Rise of the Seekers
by SkybladeSEEKER23
Summary: She was a sheltered femme Seeker that was raised by the Autobots after they found her wandering the ruins of Vos searching for her Creators. Now she's been kidnapped by the Seeker Command and just before she is rescued she and the Seeker Command are whisked away to a parallel world where everything is not as it seems and leaves her questioning her allegiance and origins.


**Disclaimer: This story will feature Transformers Prime FCs as well Shattered Glass versions of the canon characters of the show. The SG characters will have different colors, opposite personalities, and different "genders" depending.**

 **Shattered Glass: Rise of the Seekers**

It was a normal day in Jasper, NV and nothing eventful had happened in recent weeks. The Decepticons went radio silent ever since Megatron took over Bumblebee's mind and plunged a shard of dark energon into the lifeless husk of his own body. After that Megatron made a triumphant return but had made no move since.

Whether by Starscream's incompetence or the fact that the Decepticons, like the Autobots, were running low on energon, the fact the Decepticons had made no movements was a bit unnerving to the Auotbots.

Optimus stood in the Autobot base towering over the other Autobots looking everything like a real Prime should but with a perpetual frown on his face. His mouth was pursed in a thin line and his eyebow plates were down as if contemplating something horrific.

In front of him stood an old friend, the oldest one of the bunch in fact, the medic named Ratchet. He was a white and orange mech with a more serious demeanor like the Prime. He had his back to Optimus as he typed away on a holographic keyboard. In his direct line of vison were three holographic panels that displayed various data entries the Autobots had collected on the last recorded Decepticon activity. Ratchet was filing them away in the appropriate folders while keeping an eye on the bottom right of one of the holographic screens. It showed full bars of health for Arcee and Bulkhead. Arcee and Bulkhead were out scouting for faint signals of energon. The signals were so faint though that Megatron would never bother with a batch of energon that small so it meant Arcee and Bulkhead could be there and back and not run into any bumbling Vehicons.

Bumblebee, a yellow and black, mech with an injured voice box was making a series of beeps and boops while cheering at the three humans in his line of vision. One human had black hair and was the eldest of the bunch, Jack Darby. The second was a Japanese exchange student name Miko Nakadai and the youngest but the brainiac of the bunch was Rafael Jorge Gonzalez Esquivel; Raf for short.

Ratchet looked over at the scout and the humans playing a video game about racing cars. It was obvious Raf was winning as both Jack and Miko were shouting in protest.

Rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath Ratchet said, "I could get more work done if it was a bit quieter around here."

A noise coming from the hall made Optimus look over and the expression on his face softened ever so slightly. From one of the rooms walked a mostly royal blue femme Seeker with red and white accented armor. She was short but curvy and by human standards she would be a teenager. She was still young and inexperienced and she stayed in the Autobot base helping Ratchet with his research and acted as assistant medic.

The femme walked up and stood next to Optimus and he glanced down at his young charge, "How was your recharge Skyblade?"

"As well as to be expected Optimus though I did start having that nightmare again." Skyblade said quietly so that only Optimus could hear but Ratchet heard her.

Ratchet turned to look at Skyblade and pulled out a device and a bright yellow sensor scanned her. Skyblade's face twisted into an annoyed frown as she looked to her teacher.

"Ratchet, I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me. I just had a nightmare that's all." Skyblade protested.

"Be that as it may you did suffer a great loss back on Cybertron. Physical wounds may heal but not mental ones." Ratchet had a solemn look on his face.

Skyblade grew quiet for a moment then said, "I don't want to bring up my past anymore Ratchet. I lost so much on that day…my creators, my home…my people."

Bumblebee and the human kids quieted down and looked over to Skyblade. Raf came over to the railing on the catwalk giving Skyblade a sad but thoughtful look. Skyblade looked over to him and managed a weak smile.

"I'll be fine Raf. I just need time to myself." Skyblade turned to Optimus and gave a serious look.

"Permission to leave the base Optimus? I need to fly….it helps clear my head."

"You know the rules Skyblade you can't go alone without backup." Optimus's tone was firm.

"But why Optimus? I'm not a sparkling anymore I can manage things on my own."

"You have no field experience. What if you run into Decepticons? You'll be captured or worse. I will not let that befall you…not when I still have the power to protect you and the other Autobots."

Skyblade let out a deeply vented sigh and rubbed her head with her delicate fingertips.

"What if I take Bumblebee with me? Can I go flying then? Optimus you know what happens to Seekers when they aren't allowed to fly or aren't able to fly; they're driven mad by Sky Hunger."

"I'm aware of the consequences of Sky Hunger but all the same take Bumblebee with you and be careful." Optimus fixed Bumblebee and Skyblade with a serious look.

"Don't worry Optimus I won't go and do anything stupid. I just need to get some things off my processor and I'll be back to my usual self." Skyblade said.

Ratchet was observing them talking and he had a grim look on his face. He managed to glance to Optimus and gave him a look that meant business. They needed to talk when the scout and youngling Seeker left. Bumblebee and Skyblade transformed into their alternate modes, Bumblebee a sports car and Skyblade a fighter jet. When they both left the base Ratchet turned to Optimus with a less than pleasant look.

"Are you mad Optimus?! She can't leave the base?! What if Megatron or worse yet Starscream and his trine see her?!"

"I'm well aware of that Ratchet. I've kept her safe for so many stellarcycles but she's well at that age where she must explore. I can't keep her locked up forever."

"You must know the implications if she's discovered by the Decepticons. They could kill her or worse yet…manipulate her into joining their side."

"That will never happen. Her spark is too pure to allow herself to become like Megatron."

"Optimus…her creators are Decepticons. You must've realized that the first time you brought her back to base when you found her wandering the ruins of Vos searching for her creators."

Optimus's shoulders slumped a little, "Indeed I knew right away whose sparkling she was but I couldn't very well leave her there for the Decepticons to find. She was young, innocent, alone, and scared Ratchet. You remember the day I brought her back to base?"

Ratchet turn away from Optimus looking down, "I remember that day like it was yesterday. I saw the dull and broken look in her eyes. She didn't even realize where she was nor did she talk for the first few stellarcycles since she was rescued by us. This is why we fight so hard to end this war. So sparkings don't have to endure what Skyblade did when Vos fell. This is precisely why I can't allow her to leave base."

"Freedom of choice is the right of all sentient beings Ratchet you know that. She's growing up and you're afraid to let her go am I am as well. I know how attached you are to her as she's been studying medicine under your careful tutelage."

The holographic screens began blinking and Ratchet typed on the holographic key board before pulling down a lever and glancing to the giant circle of metal on the opposite wall. A bright green light appeared with mixes of pink, and blue, and yellow and Arcee and Bulkhead appeared in their alternate forms before transforming. The groundbridge closed and Arcee turned to Ratchet, "Where's Bee?"

"He's out escorting Skyblade on her flight." Ratchet said in an annoyed tone with his back to everyone.

"What's gotten into Ratchet?" Bulkhead rubbed his head in confusion. He glanced to Arcee who only shrugged.

"My Lord, I'm picking up two stray Autobot readings in the desert. Shall we engage them?" A purple and black Vehicon said showing a holographic screen with two moving dots moving through the desert. Megatron's eyebrow raised and he turned to Starscream.

"Starscream you and your trine assemble a team of Vehicons and bring those Autobots to me alive. They may have…valuable information." Megatron smirked evilly revealing sharp and jagged dental plates.

"As you wish My Leige." Starscream did a gracious bow with an equally sickening smirk before turning to leave. Once he exited the room he turned his head and glared.

"One day..one day my liege I will take control of the Decepticons and I will mount your head on a spike!" Starscream muttered before privately comming Skywarp and Thundercracker.

 _ **Thundercracker, Skywarp, we have a new mission from Lord Megatron. There are two lone Autobots in the desert that he wants captured for interrogation. You two assemble the troops. I will meet you on the skydeck.**_

Starscream felt their compliance through the trine bond and headed straight for the skybridge. He only had to wait a few minutes before Thundercracker walked up with black and white Air Vehicons. Skywarp suddenly appeared using his warping abilities. Skywarp was a violet and black colored Seeker while Thundercracker was most blue with thick red lines on his wings.

Starscream smirked, "Air Armada, move out! I've given you all the coordinates of their location."

Starscream and his trine alone with the Air Vehicons transformed into jets and flew away towards the Autobot signals.

 **Meanwhile in the desert…**

Bumblebee made a series of beeps and whirls which Skyblade ignored. They were still moving at a steady pace in their alternate modes. Skyblade sighed but continued to fly.

"Do we have to return to base so soon Bumblebee? I want to fly for a bit longer. Please?"

Bumblebee was silent but then relented and allowed Skyblade extra time to fly around. Unbeknowingst to them high above the clouds the Seeker Command and their armada were tracking their movements.

"Commander Sir! I think I see another Seeker down there!" One of the Vehicon jets exclaimed.

"What impossible?! We haven't seen another Seeker in a long time. What's a Seeker doing with an Autobot?" Thundercracker said.

"Could be a traitor turned Aerialbot." Skywarp chimed in.

"Enough chatter! Attack them but make sure they're still alive so we can question them!" Starscream yelled.

The jets dipped below the clouds and attacked in unison catching the upstart Seeker and Autobot scout by surprise.

"Ahh! Bumblebee why are they attacking us?! Who are they?" Skyblade yelped as she tried maneuvering to avoid being hit.

 _ **They're Deception Seekers…the worst kind. It's the Seeker Command. Skyblade, contact Ratchet for a Groundbridge then hide. Don't let them see you!**_

"B-but Bumblebee you're outnumbered!" Skyblade hesitated.

 _ **Just go! Get Rachet to open an groundbridge for us!**_

"O-okay" Skyblade used her thruster to give her some much needed speed for a few seconds while she continued to try and outfly some of the Vehicons chasing her.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, get that Seeker. I'll deal with the scout!" Starscream ordered before dropping to the ground and transforming.

Bumblbee followed and they charged at each other before the Seeker twins joined in on chasing Skyblade through the skies.

 _ **Skyblade to base! Skyblade to base! I'm being attacked by Decepticon Seekers. Bumblebee and I see a groundbridge stat!**_

All Skyblade could hear was static intereference. Something was blocking her ability to communicate with the Autobot base. Her luck turned more sour when she heard a loud sonic boom and she was hit on her side by a jet with a strikingly similar color scheme to her own but in a lighter shade of blue. Suddenly another Seeker was in front of her seeming to appear out of thin air.

Skyblade had no other option but to shoot straight up and try to shake them off by turning over in a large loop. Thundercracker and the Skywarp were hot on her trail as she dipped lower toward a canyon hoping the Seekers were stupid enough to fly straight into a rock wall. Well…the Vehicon jets were but not the two Seekers that were slowly gaining speed until Skywarp appeared in front of her again before she could think of making a move. Skyblade found that she couldn't stop in time and she collided with Skywarp and they both started plummeting straight towards the ground.

They both transformed while still falling and Skyblade struggled to get away from Skywarp. Skywarp looked down at the fast approaching ground and warped to the ground. He and Skyblade rolled through the canyon floor kicking up huge amounts of dust and dirt while Thundercracker touched down and headed straight for the struggling pair. Skywarp was able to hold Skyblade's arms behind her while Thundercracker pointed a missile in her face.

Skyblade's eyes were wide with fright and she trembled a little. She saw Thundercracker put a finger to the side of his head and talk.

"Starscream we have the Seeker. What should we do now?"

"Head back to base immediately and throw her in the prisoner cell!" Starscream grunted. By his tone he was probably still fighting Bumblebee or was hurt.

"I'll go and rescue the Commander. You bring this Seeker traitor to the base." Skywarp saluted Thundercracker before warping to Starscream's location.

Thundercracker grabbed Skyblade the minute Skywarp disappeared and comm'd Soundwave for a groundbridge. They both walked through it and reappeared in what looked like a huge control room. There were purple and black Vehicons at various stations typing away and a huge silver mech just in front of them with a large fusion cannon attached to his right arm. Beside the big mech were two smaller mechs one bulkier that the other but both were taller than Skyblade. The bigger mech turned around and instantly his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes and neither could the two smaller mechs beside him.

"A femme Seeker?...and a young one at that." Replied the smaller and less bulkier mech.

"She looks an awful lot like TC and Starscream don't you think, Knockout?" The bulkier mech blinked.

"Now that you mention it Breakdown…the resemblance is uncanny. " Knockout stepped forward to examine her.

"Soundwave, the restrainsts." Megatron, the biggest silver mech said.

Soundwave, a thin looking dark purple mech stepped forward and put wrist clamps and clamps on her wings to prevent her from transforming and flying away.

Skyblade stepped back after the restraints were applied and looked at the Decepticons with fear, suspicion, and hatred in her eyes.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" She asked.

"We simply want information on the Autobots." Megatron said trying to sound gracious but Skyblade could see right through his little charade.

"I'm not saying a word to you Decepticons! You're the reason Vos was destroyed!" Skyblade yelled.

Thundercracker was taken aback by her outburst but more so because of the fact that he was able to stop and take a closer look at her. He felt a strange twinge deep in his spark. It was a familiar twinge that he hadn't felt in a long time since the fall of Vos.

"Don't worry we have ways of bringing out the truth femme." Starscream's voice was heard behind Skyblade. Everyone turned to face him and Skywarp and the few surviving Air Vehicons that made it back in one piece.

Starscream was scratched up a bit but otherwise okay. Skywarp stood next to him and leaned in looking Skyblade right in the optics his face inches from hers.

"Hey! Do you mind!? Have you ever heard of personal space you creep?!" Skyblade stepped back.

"Her optics are blue and Autobot like but her aura is something unlike a typical Autobot." Skywarp mused.

"What is your designation…Seeker." Starscream spit out the last word with venom as he daintly wiggles his clawed digits.

"Skyblade. My name is Skyblade." Skyblade answered. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to answer Starscream. His air of authority made her or perhaps it was something deeper than that. She ended up looking straight into Starscream's red optics but after a few seconds looked away. Starscream on the other hand looked a bit shocked but immediately hide his surprise in the presence of Megatron.

"Shall I take her to the holding cell My Lord? Starscream asked as Skyblade stiffened again.

"Please do and see if you can get any information out of her. She is of your kind afterall." Megatron turned his back to everyone and Starscream roughly grabbed Skyblade's arm and lead her out of the room. TC and Skywarp followed while Breakdown and Knockout headed in the opposite direction to the medbay and the remainining Air Vehicons went to their designated barracks to recharge.

Skyblade struggled against Starscream's grip trying to break it but he slammed her into a wall and gave her an intimidating look that made her all but give up.

"Stop struggling or you'll be melted down to scrap metal!"

The little femme Seeker gulped but said, "Optimus will rescue me, you'll see!"

"Oh will he now? To bad Megatron will offline his spark before he even gets close to you." Starscream laughed.

The look on Skyblade's face turned to sheer horror. And Starscream pulled her along none to gracefully either. Once they got to the holding cell he threw her in and stood with his arms behind his back looking very regal. Skywarp and TC were on either side of him.

Skyblade had landed on her side and groaned before sitting up and glaring daggers at the three with such hatred it made the three Seekers uncomfortable for a brief moment.

"Tell us what you know femme!" Starscream ordered.

Skyblade snorted, "I don't answer to those who betray their own kind."

"You're one to talk femme siding with the Autobots." Skywarp interrupted.

"That's real funny coming from the very Seekers that brought about the destruction of our home and people by siding with that psychotic buckethead!" Skyblade spat out.

Starscream's arm shot out and he backhanded her before Skywarp could pounce on her for her insult to Megatron. Skyblade looked up in shook as she touched her face.

"You know nothing! You know nothing of the struggles of war sparkling! You've been fed nothing but lies by the Autobots. My patience is growing thin. Give me the information before I use the corticol psychic patch on you and pluck it from your mind! Or would you rather have Knockout experiment on you?"

This made Skyblade pause and scoot back until the tips of her wings were almost touching the wall.

"Stay away from me! You're not getting into my mind! I don't want to relieve the horrors of that day ever again!"

The three Seekers remained awful calm and silent. Starscream raised a brow in interest.

"You say I know nothing about what happened that day but I remember. It's been seared into my processor. I was there that day the city was attacked. I was there when I got separated from my creators and their trine…and when I stumbled across Megatron and minions cutting up Seeker sparklings as their creators watched. I was there…I was there…"Skyblade's voice faltered but she continued.

"I was there when all I heard were screams of agony, fire and total destruction surrounded me, and the bond with my creators and their trine was severed. So don't you dare say I'm nothing but an ignorant sparkling. If there is anyone who doesn't understand war it's you!" Skyblade shouted at Starscream.

He slapped her again and kicked her in the gut. She fell over clutching her gut and he planted his pede firmly over the side of Skyblade's head.

"Petulant child, you're not the only one who's lost something precious that day. You may not understand our reasons for joining Megatraon but know this…we will restore Vos!"

"No you can't! That's my Sire's destiny to rule Vos!"

Starscream pressed his pede harder on Skyblade's head making her scream.

"No one will rule Vos but me!"

"My father will rule! He's the rightful winglord of Vos!" Skyblade at this point was crying liquid coolant from her optics.

Starscream's optics widened in surprise and he stepped shakily back. His trinemates looked just as shocked at what they just heard. Skyblade was shaking and crying and trying to hug her legs to her chassis.

"Wha-what did you say?!" Starscream demanded still shocked but he had a face of determination. He was going to get to the bottom of things.

Skyblade looked up, "My father was the Air Commander and Winglord of Vos. Only he can rule Vos, not you!"

Starscream sputtered and looked at Skyblade incredulously not believing what he just heard.

"Starscream….it's her! She's our lost sparkling." TC said to Starscream.

"She knows about you being the winglord. It's got to be her." Skywarp said.

"No…no. Th-this must be a mistake. Yes that's it! It's a clever ruse by the Autobots. There's no way she's our sparkling no way... our sparkling died when Vos fell." Starscream tried to convince himself it was all a trick.

"Starscream be realistic. She looks like us and knows personal details about Vos that no one else knows. She's the one. She even has our sparkling's name." TC pleaded.

Starscream shook his head still in disbelief, "That's impossible. I saw the burned up body of our sparkling…it can't be her."

"You, femme, what is your name?" Skywarp asked.

Skyblade looked up and wiped the coolant tears away, "Skyblade. I already told you it's Skyblade."

Hearing the name made Starscream freeze. His optics were as wide as they could go and he turned to her. He grabbed her shoulders making her flinch in pain and he shook her a little looking completely desperate.

"What is your sire's name?!"

"Why do you care? You're just going to kill me and send the pieces to Optimus?"

"Answer the question femme!"

Skyblade looked at Starscream with a fiery rage in her optics and shouted, "My father's name was Starscream! Winglord of Vos! You're nothing like him!"

Starscream let her go still holding a shocked expression. TC knelt down to Starscream and put a hand on Starscream's shoulder.

"No more denying it Starscream…it's her. It's Skyblade." TC said gently.

Skyblade perked up, "What?...no! no I won't believe it! You're not my father! My father would've never betrayed Vos! He wanted to stay neutral! And he would never do the horrible things that you have done to both Decepticons and Autobots alike!"

Starscream was shaking trying hard to keep control of his emotions. TC helped him to stand while Skywarp knelt down to Skyblade and gently took her hands. She tried to pull away but Skywarp held them in a firm grip.

"Look at me Skyblade." Skywarp commanded.

She did and she saw Skywarp's glowing red optics while he looked into her pure blue optics.

"It's me…Warp…don't you remember? We used to play pranks on Starscream and TC." Skywarp pleaded.

Skyblade shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't recognize any of you. My father and his trinemates died that day…and they're never coming back."

She doubled over and put her servos to her face and cried, "I knew they died…I felt the bond being severed with them all at once. It broke me…Please go away. Please don't make me remember about my family. It's too much…too much pain."

Skywarp turned to TC and Starscream, "She…she doesn't recognize us at all." The tone in his voice sounded hurt and offended.

TC spoke up in a low voice, "She was young when Vos was attacked and she spent all these years seeing nothing but Optimus's face. Then there's the bond. Megatron ordered Starscream to cut our bond to Skyblade because he confirmed her death…even showed us a charred body of a Seeker child just to make us think she'd died and that we no other choice but to join the Decepticons."

"Frag you Megatron! Frag you to the Pit and back! He lied to us!...He used our bond to Skyblade to manipulate us into joining him!" Starscreams clenched servos shook with much anger. He felt a white hot burning rage in his spark.

"I'll never forgive that fragger for as my spark still lives! He will pay for his deception! I will rip out his spark!" Starscream vowed.

Just then Megatron's voice sounded over the general comlink on the ship.

 _ **"Starscream! Get your trine and bring the prisoner. There's been a change in plans. Meet me in the control room!"**_

Starscream growled but pulled Skyblade up to stand up. He firmly grabbed her wrist and held on. She looked more frightened by the minute.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"We're getting you off this ship right now." Starscream said putting in an access code to open the door. It slid apart and they ran out looking both ways before turning left and running down the hall.

Skyblade struggled to keep up with her captors as they made sharp turns and finally made it to the landing deck. They ran outside where she realized they were up in the air…high up in the air and she had no way of transforming.

"Starscream what is the meaning of this!" Megatron's voice boomed behind the four Seekers. Beside him was Knockout and Soundwave.

"I'm getting her off this ship. She's not some prisoner of war that you can use to manipulate me!"

"What are you muttering about fool?!" Megatron trained his fusion canon straight at Skyblade and she started to shake and sob. Starscream stepped in front of her with a glare.

"What has gotten into you Starscream?! She's a Autobot! She's the enemy!" Megatron shouted.

A groundbridge appeared and Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead appeared. Optimus went straight for Megatron and they startled battling. Bulkhead faced off with Knockout who pulled out the immobilizer and started circling Bulkhead twirling it effortlessly in his hands with a smirk. Arcee went after Soundwave throwing rapidfire punches and well timed kicks but he only silently dodged. He backhanded her sending her a few feet away to which she recovered. The moment she ran towards him Soundwave opened up a groundbridge that reappeared in the Artic and closed it sending Arcee flying into a pile of snow in freezing temperatures. Bumblebee went straight for the three Seekers trying to free Skyblade.

"Bumblebee! Optimus!" Skyblade struggled and managed to break away from Starscream only to be grabbed again. This time he wrapped both arms around her glaring at Bumblebee with a downright mad glint in his optics, "She belongs with me! Don't touch her!"

" _She's **NOT** your property Starscream! She belongs with the Autobots_! "Bumblebee said through a series of whirrs and beeps.

Starscream handed Skyblade off to Skywarp and turned back to Bumblebee. He charged and slashed at Bumblebee's armor with such swiftness and fury it threw the scout off balance.

Soundwave stood back monitoring the situation waiting for the right time to open a groundbridge to send Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to the Artic.

Minutes later Soundwave opened a groundbridge in the middle of the air deck near Optimus but suddenly another groundbridge appeared not far from Soundave's presumably from the Autobots. The ground bridges began malfunctioning and feeding off of each other until Soundwave's groundbridge was absorbed by the the Autobots's groundbridge creating a larger groundbridge with the added bonus of sucking things into it.

Skyblade, Skywarp, and TC felt themselves being lifted off the ground and flying right towards the giant groundbridge behind them. Skyblade screamed making everyone look over in shock.

" **OPTIMUS**!" Skyblade reached out for Optimus but it was to late. She, TC, and Skywarp were sucked in.

"Skyblade no!" Starscream leapt into the portal with his arm outstretched as if trying to reach for her. Optimus took this opportunity to knock Megatron back and try and jump into the portal to save Skyblade but the portal closed before he could reach it. Optimus let out a cry before dropping to his knees and pounded his fist on the deck of the Nemesis.


End file.
